


Normipäivä

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Suomi | Finnish, huumoria, romantiikkaa, vakipari
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-09
Updated: 2006-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonks tarttui täyteen lasiin ja kumosi juoman kurkkuunsa. Olo tuntui paremmalta, mitä nyt vähän savua nousi korvista.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normipäivä

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [A Standard Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660939) by [Beelsebutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt)



> Nopea rykäisy vuodelta 2006. Omistettu Pallalle, joka antoi haasteentapaisen.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!_

** Normipäivä **

 

 

Tonks ilmiintyi eteiseen ja päästi sarjan aivastuksia. Hän pärskyi kävellessään pitkin käytävää ja siinä vaiheessa, kun hän ehti keittiön kaapille, nenä vuosi jo kuin hana.

"Saamarin kenttätyö", Tonks sadatteli ja tiputti puolenkymmentä pilleripurkkia etsiessään pippurijuomaa. "Missä hemmetissä se on?"

Hän oli istunut koko pitkän illan vahtimassa Dungin kapakassa, josko Alfonso olisi ilmestynyt hakemaan saalistaan, mutta miestä ei ollut näkynyt eikä kuulunut. Kun Mundungus ei totuusseeruminkaan (kiitos Severuksen) jälkeen myöntänyt, että olisi varoittanut veljeään, Tonksin oli pakko uskoa, että Alfonso oli painunut maan alle. Tai niin hän oli Dungille väittänyt ja poistunut vain jäädäkseen pihalle väijyksiin. Näkymättömyysviitta ei pitänyt sadetta eikä kastuminen yhdistettynä lokakuiseen viileyteen sopinut hyvin yhteen, joten kolmen tunnin saldoksi tuli onnistuneen pidätyksen ohella alkava sairasloma.

"Haa!" Tonks kähähti ja tarttui lasipurkkiin, jonka sisällä oli ärhäkänpunaista jauhetta. Samassa hänen jalkansa osui toisen purkin päälle ja lipesi ja hän kaatui selälleen suorin vartaloin. Hän kolautti päänsä puiseen penkkiin ja valahti armollisesti tajuttomaksi.

 

Mustaa, harmaata, valoisampaa. Tonks räväytti silmänsä auki ja sulki ne taas kiireesti. Liian valoisaa. Hänen päässään tykytti. Päällä tuntui raskas peitto, ja pään alla pehmeä tyyny. Joku liikahti, ja Tonks jähmettyi aloilleen. _Missä minä olen?_

Taas joku liikahti ja keinunnasta päätellen tuo joku oli samassa sängyssä hänen kanssaan. Päässä myrskysi, pisteet tanssivat silmissä ja kuului kahahdus.

"Oletko hereillä?"

Viileä käsi otsalla.

"Mmh?"

"Hyvä, voin jatkaa uniani."

Kostea suudelma poskelle, huokaus.

Tonks uskaltautui avaamaan hitusen silmiään, tuntui, että valot olivat jo himmentyneet. Hän makasi omassa sängyssään, oman peittonsa alla, oman vaimonsa vieressä. Hän huokaisi helpotuksesta.

"Ginny, minulla oli maailman kamalin päivä!"

"Mmh."

"Ensin ilta Dungin armoilla, sitten ikuisuus pihalla vesiränninä!"

"Niin. Pöydällä on pippurijuomaa." Ginny käänsi kylkeään.

Tonks kömpi istualleen ja tihrusti ympärilleen. Hän tarttui täyteen lasiin ja kumosi juoman kurkkuunsa. Olo tuntui paremmalta, mitä nyt vähän savua nousi korvista.

"Mutta sain Alfonson vihdoin kiinni." Tonks asettui taas makuulleen ja jatkoi juttuaan. Sitten jotain juolahti hänen mieleensä. "Tuota, miten olen tässä?"

"Lömsnrhsms —"

"Mitä? Ginny, herää!"

"Äh, löysin sinut keittiön lattialta ja toin tänne."

"Ai, kiitos. Taisin liukastua johonkin."

"Niin."

"Sanoinko jo, että sain Alfonson kiinni?" Tonks työnsi kätensä niskansa taakse ja hymyili leveästi. "Se on luu kurkkuun Kingsleylle ainakin kolmeksi viikkoa." Tonksin äänensävy muuttui matalammaksi: "Nymphadora, olethan sinä jossain pätevä, mutta et niinkään ottamaan kiinni rikollisia. Johtuu varmaan siitä, että he huomaavat sinut mailien päästä." Tonks tuhahti. "Miesten maailma, paskat, sanon minä!"

"— —"

"Ginny, nukutko sinä jo?" Tonks kääntyi kohti vierellään makaavaa naista.

"Yritän kyllä!"

"Mutta kun minä olen kipeä, niin eikö sinun pitäisi hoitaa minua?"

"Juurihan sinä sanoit, että pärjäät itsekin miesten maailmassa, etkö sitten pientä flunssaa kestä?" Ginny vaikeroi.

"Niin, mutta kun tämä kuhmu", Tonks selitti ja siveli Ginnyn paljasta olkapäätä ihaillen valkoisen peiton ja vaalean ihon muodostamaa siluettia.

"Mitä siitä?" Ginny mumisi ja haukotteli leveästi.

"No, se pitää hoitaa myös pois."

"Sinä osaat itse parannusloitsut paremmin kuin minä." Ginny kurtisti kulmiaan ja kääntyi selälleen. Hän katsoi Tonksia eikä voinut estää hymyä nähdessään tämän pörröisen, pinkin tukan.

"Ei kun", Tonks kierähti puoliksi Ginnyn päälle, "se pitää suudella terveeksi."

Ginny kurotti painamaan pienen suukon ruskettuneelle otsalle. "Parempi?" hän kysyi ja hymyili unisena.

"Mm, melkein." Tonks väänsi suupieliään hullunkurisesti alaspäin, ja Ginny naurahti.

Hän painoi uuden suudelman otsalle, toisen ohimolle, kolmannen korvanjuureen, neljännen leuankaareen ja viidennen suoraan suulle. Hän päätti varmuuden vuoksi vielä toistaa viimeisen kohdan, että kuhmu varmasti parantuisi. Tonks tuntui olevan samaa mieltä.

Ginny irtaantui suudelmasta hivenen hengästyneenä ja kietoutui Tonksin ympärille. "Joko nyt voidaan nukkua?"

"Joo, tuntuu jo paremmalta." Tonks virnisti ja painoi päänsä Ginnyn kainaloon. Tämä päästi pienen kikatuksen ja kiemurteli eri asentoon.

"Sinun pitää olla varovaisempi, muuten sinulle kasvaa sarvia pää täyteen."

"Lupaan yrittää."

Ginny naurahti taas ja huokaisi tyytyväisenä. Tonks oli hyvä juuri noin.


End file.
